Felices para siempre
by HappinessHitHer
Summary: ¿Crees en los cuentos de hadas y en los finales felices? Drabble, completamente fluff.


Felices para siempre.

Recuerdo aún cuando tenía nueve años y mi mamá me contaba historias antes de dormir. Me hablaba de héroes fantásticos, seres mitológicos, ogros, hechiceros y lobos feroces, de la inmortalidad y la eterna juventud. Me hablaba de lo imposible. Mas, como toda niña inocente, lo que más anhelaba de esas historias era encontrar al hombre perfecto: un caballero galante – si era príncipe, qué mejor –, seguro, romántico y valiente, que pudiera vencer monstruos y rescatar damiselas, de ésos que hacían que toda vida tuviera un final feliz.

Poco antes de cumplir doce años conocí el mundo al que pertenecía, un mundo que hasta ese entonces yo consideraba exclusivo de mitología y cuentos de hadas. Conocí lo que creía imposible: desde magos y brujas, hasta unicornios, centauros, gigantes y trols.

También conocí a quien yo creí el hombre perfecto desde la primera vez que cruzamos palabras. Yo sabía quién era, qué había hecho y cómo era venerado por nuestra gente. De igual manera sabía que él estaba completamente fuera de mi alcance.

Sin embargo como en todos los cuentos, algo inesperado ocurrió. Ese niño (sí, aún éramos unos niños) decidió hacerme parte de su vida y yo encajé sin ninguna dificultad. Pronto la amistad que teníamos fue desarrollándose hasta convertirse en una dependencia mutua, una simbiosis. Sabía que para él YO era su mejor amiga, la persona en la que podía confiar cuando el mundo se veía negro. Aprendí que para eso estaba, para ser su apoyo en todo momento, cuando él me necesitara.

Está de más decir que para mí, él era el universo entero.

Los años pasaron y me di cuenta de que mi hombre perfecto no era tan perfecto. Para empezar no era un príncipe, ¡bueno! Ni distantemente cercano a la realeza. Tampoco era un joven caballeroso, su autoestima no era muy alta y nunca nadie lo habría considerado una persona romántica. No encajaba con el perfil del príncipe azul, excepto por una característica: el coraje. Harry era sin duda la persona más valiente que había conocido y que probablemente conocería jamás. Más de una vez hizo gala de un acto de audacia para salvar mi vida y la de muchas personas más. Sacrificó su juventud para librar del mal a su gente y ese acto compensaba todo lo demás.

Poco a poco vine a darme cuenta que el que Harry no encajara en el perfil nunca me importó: él no era un caballero con brillante armadura, pero era lo suficientemente educado y cortés para tratar a una mujer con delicadeza. Rara vez era seguro de sí mismo, pero para eso estaba yo a su lado, para recordarle cada que fuera necesario la excelente persona que era y lo feliz que me hacía por estar en su vida. Él no era un romántico empedernido, pero yo, para ser sincera, odio las muestras públicas de afecto.

Poco a poco vine a darme cuenta que Harry era muy imperfecto. Tan imperfecto, que sus imperfecciones lo hacían perfecto para mí y que su cualidad más característica era la única que de verdad necesitaba que expresara: la valentía. Él fue lo suficientemente valiente para cruzar la línea invisible de nuestra amistad, invitarme a salir, pedirme que fuera su novia y estar en estos momentos hincado en una rodilla frente a mí, con una cajita de terciopelo abierta y mostrando un hermoso anillo con un diamante.

- ¿Hermione? – escucho su voz en un murmullo, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Levanto la vista de la cajita a su cara y veo que en un gesto de nerviosismo se está pasando una mano por su (desde siempre) despeinado cabello, que me está mirando impacientemente y que se muere por escuchar mi respuesta. Le sonrío con una sonrisa que sólo le sé dedicar a él, me lanzo a sus brazos, le beso los labios y siento puro amor: de él hacia mí, de mí hacia él.

Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, tengo 25 años y creo en los cuentos de hadas, me casaré con un imperfecto príncipe azul y mi "fueron felices para siempre" comienza hoy.

**FIN**

_N/A: no sé cuánto tiempo tiene que no escribía, pero aquí está! Inspiración vacacional jajaja de verdad me siento muy a gusto por escribir de nuevo, de ustedes depende si lo retomo o no. Dejen revieeews!_

_Un beso!_


End file.
